Pounds Of Love
by shy hinata girl
Summary: This is your typical story...popular boy, outcast girl, boy and girl fall in love, and live happily ever after. But it has my own personal twist to it. So...for those of you who already know of my work you may want to take a read at this...


**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Pounds full of Love**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or any other Naruto characters, they all belong to their rightful owner.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**xoxoxo**

Highschool...the place where you are no longer a child but a young teenager, you start to learn new things and start feeling new feelings. A place where apperance is what causes you to stand out in either a good way...or bad way.

For me, it stands out in a bad way. I'm your average 17 year old girl, like any girl all I want is to focus on my studies and make my overly-protected but stricted parents proud. I live with my father, he's very strict and over-protected, Haruko is my step mother...she's very nice so I can talk to her about my problems. Hanabi is my little sister, I'm jelous of her because she's skinny and is out-spoken unlike me who can't even say a sentence without stuttering. Neji-nii is my cousin, he attends school with me. He's very dependable and reliable, he's always there for me when I need advice and comfort.

Most of the girls wear make-up, have their hair fall down, and wear tight clothing, I would wear those things if I could.

Now why can't I, you may ask. Well, the only thing prevented me is the excessive amount of extra skin around my body. I currently weigh 200 pounds, since elementary I have struggled with my weight. I can't stop eating junk food, I eat it more now because I'm always depressed. I don't excersize because I don't find the need to, I don't have the attitude nor courage to run outside or go to a gym where other people with fit bodies go to.

"Hey Hinata! Did you forget your way to the food court again!"

"Hey fatty, the cafetria is selling bacon for breakfest!"

"Hurry Hinata! Before they run out of dounuts in homeroom."

Every morning as soon as I enter the doors, the students start their comments, I've been tripped, pushed, spit on, almost everything a bully could do. I'm even surprised why I tolerate it so much. As I walk and remain deep in my thoughts I don't notice anything until I suddenly see myself fall forward, someone pushed me, and knocked down all my books. The students laugh as they pass by me...why do they treat me this way?

"Hey, cut the crap Koji. Leave her alone..." I hear a familiar voice say until as I pick up my books, I see two legs bend down to me and help me. "Sorry about that, are you ok Hinata?" I look up and feel my cheeks redden. In front of me stood the reason why I continue to come to school, the blonde , spiky hair, the cerulain blue eyes, the amazing grinn. And the most popular boy in school Naruto Namikaze.

He's the only one ( out of my friends ) who treats me...like a human. He isn't like your regular popular boys in school, he's friendly to everyone and is actually really smart he just tries to hide it under all of his pranks and jokes. Ever since the first day I came to this school he's always defended me from the other students.

**-Flasback-**

_I walked through the halls as I hear the other students whisper as some stared at me. I could feel my hands sweat with nervousness, I paid no attention and looked at my schedual as I tried to look for my class. _

_As I finally enter my classroom the students in there stare at me as well, I ignore them and quickly make my way to the seat way in the back (along with moving the chairs so that I can make my way through the aisles and without trying to trip) , I always like the back seat because I don't feel like I'm the center of attention. As I sit down I take my book out and start reading. _

_"Hey!" _

_I hear a voice but don't acknowledge it, as if it would be addressed to someone like me._

_"Hey you! Girly!"_

_I still dont acknowledge the voice until I hear footsteps make their way towards me._

_"Hey, your new here right?" I finally look up and see two girls smiling down at me, I look behind me and next to me to make sure that their talking to me and not anyone who may be near, I mean, I don't want to make a complete full of myself then I already did right?_

_"Um...y-yes" I respond to them. Both of these girls are really pretty, one of them has long pink hair flowing down to her back and emerald eyes. The other has her hair up in to buns, she has brown eyes. I obviously stand out next to them, I'm overweight and have white eyes and my hair is in a bun, not something that stands out in a good way._

_"My names Sakura Haruno, and this is Tenten. What's yours?" The girl named Sakura asked me as they both had sit in the seat next to me. "U-Um i'm H-Hinata H-Hyuga.." I tell them._  
_"Hinata huh?"_  
_"Thats a pretty name..." I look at Tenten. _  
_"Y-You think s-so..?" I ask. Tenten and Sakura look at one another before laughing, I quickly thought that they were making fun of me. _  
_"Of course!" _  
_"It means sunny place, you look like a very happy person, your just shy.." Sakura tells me. _  
_"But don't worry, once you've been around us for a long time, you would have gotten out of your shyness.." Once I've hunged out around them...? they want to hang out with me?_

_"Y-You want m-me to hang o-out with y-you?" I ask. They both grinn and nodd "Yep!" Tenten adds._

_"We'll be your first friends Hinata-chan, come sit with us during lunch, we will introduce you to some of our other friends." I was shocked, happy, nervous, surprised, afraid, and excited all at once. These two girls actually want to get to know me, they didn't judge me. I was so happy. _

_"Ok..." I say smiling. Their eyes wide in shock as they smile again. _  
_"Good you smiled!" _  
_"That's the first step to turning you into a chatterbox.." Tenten added loudly as the students turned to look at us wierdly. At any other moment I would have been embarressed but now I laugh it out with Sakura and Tenten._

_As I was making my way toward gym class, I was happy and impatient. I wanted lunch time to come so that I could talk with Sakura and Tenten more. I was too busy in my thoughts that I bumped into someone, I look to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, she was walking with her group of friends. "I-I'm sorry.." I apologize to her._

_"Ugh, watch where your going fatty!" she yells at me, as she and her friends laugh at me, along with several other students who laugh. I feel my eyes tear as I start to run faster, but I then feel a push as I fall towards the ground. The blonde girl had pushed me. _

_"Oh..sorry maybe if your were able to see the ground on time you could have saved yourself. Haha!" she comments and laughs again. I feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I get up and run faster, I bumped into someone but didn't stop and apologized as I forgot everything and ran and hid._

_I skipped my gym class, I didnt want to go...not where the blonde girl from before could see me and laugh. I now sat in an empty classroom, crying my eyes out. _  
_"I didn't do anything...why...are they all...so mean to me..." I say quietly as I continued to sob. I was too upset that I didn't notice the door slide open, nor the footsteps that were making their way towards me, nor the hands that suddenly held my own in place. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a boy looking at me with concern and worriedness. _

_This boy was very handsome, I felt it as my face suddenly went hot and I prayed to Kami-sama that I wasn't starting to sweat. The boy had sun-kissed skin, messy blonde spiky hair, and dashing cerulean eyes. What was the cutest of all, were the three whisker marks that ran across his cheeks. Who was this boy? _

_"Are you ok?" he asks me suddenly, I didn't want to talk so I only nodd. I look down at our hands, his grip is not to tight but not to loose either. _

_"I'm sorry about the other students, they all like to follow the crowd. You dropped this as you were leaving." He lets go of my hands, I'm disappointed but don't show it. He then shows me my book and my notebooks. I had forgotten them because I merely wanted to get away. Wait so the person I bumped into was...I look at my books then at him. _

_"Hehe, I have to admit your strong for a girl..." he said as he rubbed his shoulder. I did hit him, the only guy who has so far showed intrest in me. I look down even more depressed then I was just a few seconds ago. "I-I'm sorry..." I say_

_"Hey it's ok. No bigge!" he reassures me. I look at him and can't help but smile...he's just a happy person, he brings positive energy into a room filled with negative energy. He looks at me almost surprised as he grinns. "hey you smiled! you should do it more often you look better that way!" he says suddenly. My heart is suddenly beating rapidly...he said I look better when I smile. Does that mean he doesn't see me as a hideous thing?_

_"So I guess that means your Hinata right? " How did he know my name? I nodd in agreement._

_"I thought so, Sakura-chan told me that she made a new friend, I guess that's you!" He and Sakura were talking about me? _

_"If anyone ever gives you trouble Hinata, just tell me I'll take care of them." Wait what? He'll take care of them?...he wants me to tell him whenever I'm being bother?_

_"Y-You will?" I ask him. He nodds with his grinn._

_"Of course! Your my friend now, and I always protect my friends, believe it!" he says happily. I look at him as I smile. Friend, he too want to be my friend. But wait I never asked his name._

_"U-Um thank you...um" I start to say. _

_"Oh yea! I'm Naruto Namikaze!" he says happily. Suddenly I wasn't upset anymore, maybe because being with Naruto caused me to forget my problems. I was happy. Just then the bell ranged and Naruto stood up and looked at me. "That's the lunch bell..." he then extends me his hand. "Let's go Hinata! You can sit with my pals and me, Sakura-chan said she wants you to be there." _

_My eyes start to get teary as I wipe them away and smile once more...I've never smiled so much in a day. I take his hand, it's warm and strong. _  
_"Hai.." _

**-End Flashback-**

Since that day Naruto has always protected me, that's one of the reasons why I like him so much.  
"Yes, N-Naruto I'm o-ok" I reassure him with a smile as he grinns and stands up and offers me his hand, I accept it and stand up next to him. Naruto now looks at the group of boys and glares at them. "Apologize now..." he orders them. One of the boys comes up to me and bows. "I'm sorry Hinata..." he says.

With that the kids leave and the students resume their routine. Naruto looks at me and grinns. "So Hinata, how do you think you did in your test." he asks me. I smle up at him. "I d-did pretty well a-and you?"

"Me! I know I aced it!. It was a cinch believe it!" I giggle at him as I look up and see that he's suddenly starring at me, but it's a very deep and intense stare. I get nervous as my cheeks go red, it was as if he was trying to see through me. "U-Um Naruto?" I ask him, he blinks his eyes out of his trance and looks at me, he gives me a cheeky smile as he scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Hinata, I was just thinking about something." he reassures me, I look at him confused for a moment but then decide to let it go. Just then the bell rings as he winks at me. "Better get to class Hinata!" he yells as he leaves me, I watch him before smiling. "You too!" I yell, he lifts his arm up at me, I then make my way to class.

During class I sit with my best friends Sakura and Tenten. "Say Hinata-chan, you've heard about the festival comming up right?" Sakura tells me. I nodd, our school is holding a festival. I really don't want to attend.

"U-Um I might not go." I confess to them, the both gasp.

"But why not Hinata-chan?" Tenten asks.

"No one will go with me..." I confess to them.

"Hinata that's not the point of the festival..." Sakura reassures me. Oh really? Let's make sure about that.

"Who are you going with Sakura-chan?" I ask her. Her face goes red as she avoids me gaze. "With Sasuke-kun..." I thought so...I then look at Tenten

"And you Tenten?" I ask her.

"With..your cousin." I look at her confused.

"With Neji?" I ask surprised as she nodds again.  
"Wow, Tenten how did you get him to say yes?" I ask her, she shaked her head and laughs.

"That's the funny thing, he asked me." she tells me.

"Really? I never would have guessed, maybe that's the reason why it always appeared that he was talking to himself in the mirror." I say lowly but Tenten hears it and her face goes red.

"But Hinata-chan, I'm sure that you'll find someone to go with you." Tenten says. I stay quiet, yea right...when pigs fly.

"How about Naruto!" Sakura adds in, I quickly feel my face heat up just by hearing his name. "No way, I can't ask him!" I tell her.

"Why not?" She asks.  
"He'll never go with someone like me, look at me." I tell them.

"Hinata..." I hear them both say my name. I can't ask Naruto, he'll reject me right there. He would not like to be seen in public with a big girl like me. He could get any pretty girl he wants.

"Then we'll ask for you!" Tenten suggessted, Sakura looks at her. "That's a great idea!" The bell rings and both of them get up and start to call out Naruto's name in the hall.

"No! Sakura, Tenten please!" I yell after them as I leave the classroom and go search for them, after walking and looking, I finally find them and Naruto. Oh no! He's gonna say no. Just then Tenten runs up to me. "Hinata!"

"I know...spare me the details. I told you that he would refuse.." I tell her.

"He said yes!" I stop and look at her, shocked. No he didn't. I then walk up to Sakura and Naruto, Naruto looks at me as he rubbs the back of his head. "Hinata...would you go to the festival with me?" he asks me. Right there I feel my heart stop...all I can hear is the eight words he just asked me.

_Would you go to the fesival with me?_

_Would you go to the fesival with me?_

_Would you go to the fesival with me?_

_Would you go to the fesival with me?_

After that everything went black, all I heard was Sakura, Tenten yell my name. Along with Naruto's chuckle. "And here I thought she'd gotten over the fainting phase with me."

After seeing nothing but total darkness I finally open my eyes and look at my surroundings. I carefully sit up and look around my closely and clearly now. "I'm in the nurses office..."

"Hey! your awake!" I hear that loud voice and turn to see Naruto grinning at me. "Naruto, w-what happened?" I asked him.

"Well I asked you to the festival and you fainted." he answers. Thats right Sakura and Tenten told Naruto if he was willing to go to the festival with me and he said yes! Then he asked me himself out and I...I didn't reaspond!

"I w-would love t-to go with y-you...Naruto." I answer him with a smile. He looks at me and grinns "Good, so I'll stop by and pick you up!"

As the days past I was egar for the weekend to come and finally it did. Sakura and Tenten came to my house to help me get ready. "Hinata-chan, wear your kimono."

"No way..." I say to her.

"But why, white looks good on you!" Sakura-chan explains. Here's the thing, I'm fat so what do most over-weight people try to do, where certain colors that don't show their belly fat colors...like black.

"Can't I just wear a black kimono..." I say to them.  
"No way Hinata!"

"Please..."

I finally give in into their puppy dog eyes and begging. "Alright...I'll wear it." They both yells as they hug me.

After a while I was wearing my white kimono, Sakura did me my make-up, (I had never wore make-up before so I was surprised when she showed me how I looked once she was done.) And Tenten had tied my hair in a high bun, along with a red flower in place.

Just then I hear the door bell ring...my heart skipped a beat as I could feel myself getting nervous.  
"That's probably Naruto..." I tell them nervously. I hear the front door open as I wait patiently.

"Hinata...Naruto's here!" I can hear my cousin yell and I could definately feel myself sweat, I wasn't ready! I can't do this! I probably look awful! He's probably regretting it by now! Maybe I can come up with an excuse and I won't have to go after all...

"Go on Hinata-chan..." Sakura tells me as she and Tenten start to push me out of my room. I slowly make my way downstairs...oh no I see him right down there. He and I are now looking at one another. He isn't dressed in a yutaka, which I don't mind...he always finds way to be independent and stand out.

As I walk down the steps I see his gaze never leaving my presences...does he hate it? Do I look funny dressed like this? Once I am in front of him, he scratches the back of his head as his face goes a little red. "Hinata...you look beautiful." I stare at him in shock...did he just call me beautiful? He's not lying is he? He must be...maybe he's just being friendly, there's no way he could think of me more then a friend. Either way hearing those words come out of his mouth made me so happy!

"T-Thank you Naruto..." I say to him. He grinns as we see Sakura and Tenten come down now with their kimonos. Neji-nii comes but he's also not wearing a yutaka...hehe he says it makes him look like a girl.

"Let's get going shall we?" Naruto asks me as he offers me his arm, I who am already blushing like crazy take hold of his arm as we leave and make our way towards the festival. Once we arrive it was the prettest thing I've ever seen, it was night so the lights were glowing and flashing, their were alot of people and we could hear the voices of many different people. It was amazing. After that Sasuke came up and took hold of Sakura's hand.

Sasuke is a very serious person, I've spoken to him a few times and deep down he's a kind person and can make good conversatons he just hides it under his cool-guy-persona. Once Tenten and Neji-nii leave (not before Neji-nii tells Naruto he will kill him if he hurts me) me and Naruto are all alone.

"So what do you want to do, Hinata?" He asks me.

"U-Um, anything i-is fine by me, N-Naruto.." I tell him honestly.

"Ok then, let's go to everything here!" he decides, I look at him and smile.

I have a good time with Naruto, we go to small plays, eat a little bit in the food court, walk around, take pictures, he even won me a stuffed fox plushie. I guess he had saw me eyeing it while we were walking, so he asked to particpate in the game. It involved aiming the ball in the correct target as the target moved side to side.

"Hey Hinata?" I hear Naruto ask me, I look at him. "Yes N-Naruto...?"

"The fireworks are about to start, I know a better place where we can get a more perfect view." He looks at me and grinns..however this grinn is mischevious so I know that the place we're going to could allow us to get into trouble if someone found out.

Suddenly he grabs hold of my hand and starts to drag me away from the large crowd that's waiting for the fireworks. He leads me father away from the festival itself as he stops. "Naruto what's-" I was silence because one: he covered my mouth and two: he has his arms wrapped around my waist..we're now pressed up against the wall (well he is anyway, I'm pressed up agaisnt him.) I can feel his steady breathing, he's so warm too.

He brakes just as soon as I start enjoying myself.  
"That was close...ok follow me." He whispsers to me as I nodd and he takes hold of my hand once more. In shortness we end up in the school roof top. I feel so high up, and I look down to see the other people gathering, their down there shoving each other while me and Naruto have the roof to ourselves.

"Are you impressed?" he asks me, finally letting go of my hand. I nodd as I stand infront of the fence also waiting. Naruto walks up to me and stands next to me. I'm glad that I'm able to be here with him right now. But why ask me and not no one else?

"N-Naruto.." I say. I could feel him watching me. "Yea?" he asks.

"W-Why did y-you ask m-me to come t-today?" I ask him. He looks almost surprsied. "What do you mean why? I mean, you've never been to a festival and I wanted to be the one to pick you up and make sure you had fun." Suddenly I do something that shocks not only Naruto but me! I walk closer and wrapp my arms around him.

"Thank y-you Naruto, I never h-had so much f-fun in my l-life." I then realize what I'm doing! I',m hugging Naruto! For no reason...oh no he's gonna think I'm a wierdo. Just as I pull away, two hands hold me as I am, I look to see Naruto starring at me. But it's the same stare he gave me two weeks ago. The one where I feel he's seeing through me, i can't help but not stare back...Then suddenly an explosion his head, as I look at the sky and watch it explode.

"T-Their beautiful..." I say outloud.

"Yes you are..." It seemed like Naruto said something but I couldn't hear him. "Hinata..." I look up and the next thing I feel is a pair of lips crashing into my own! Am I understanding correctly? I mean Naruto is kissing me! He likes me just like I like him! I was into much of a shock I never kissed him back, as he pulled away after a few seconds, he sees me as I slowly touches my lips, he kissed me...on the lips...why?

"N-Naruto..." I manage to say but no other words leave my mouth.  
"Hinata, I like you..." he says and I feel everything go silent.  
"I have started to feel this way towards you since the begging of this year. I mean, your kind, sweet, funny, caring, honest, and your always there for me when I need you." He's liked me for that long!...and here I thought he would never look my way when in reality he was!

"N-Naruto..." I say again, I'm in too much of a shock that all I can say is his name. He chuckles as he puts his hands behind his head. "So what do you say Hinata? Do you feel the same way?" I then realize that he's waiting for my answer. "Yes! I-I have Naruto, since t-the first time I-I met you.." I tell him.

He stares at me as if he too was shocked then he smiles again and walks up to me and embraces me. "So will you be my girlfriend then Hinata-chan...?" He asked me to be his girlfriend and he called me 'Hinata-chan.' I feel tears well up in my eyes as I let them fall. "Y-Yes Naruto...I will"

We here another explosion as we look at the sky to see more fireworks explode. I then feel his hand touch my chin as he forces me to face him. I stare at him and he stares at me, finally he leans in and captures my lips the second time tonight. All I can say that it was magical.

**xoxoxo**

After that night, we came to school the next day holding hands. I noticed the guys looking at Naruto with a shocking expression and the girls mugged me and talked bad about me. I tried not to pay attention as I stared up at Naruto.

Naruto having sence that i was staring looked at me and grinned as he tightens his grip on my hand. I knew that with that he meant to tell me that everything was going to be all right. As I walked into my class along with Naruto, I noticed Sakura and Tenten looking at me with huge grinns on their faces as they sticked their thumbs up and mouthed me words like. 'Good job' and 'You go girl'.

Me and Naruto never kiss at school, the reason for that is because I feel embarressed to and I don't want to embarress Naruto. So as I am walking to my next class I see Naruto along with his friends which are Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, my cousin, and a few others. Shikamaru and Kiba knew Naruto during elementary. Kiba is a very nice guy and is always bringging me animal encyclopedias from his mom's bookstore. He, like my other friends know that I have a love and passion for animals, last week he brought me a book about birds, they were sooo cute!

Next is Shikamaru, he may look lazy but he's really active. He plays baseball along with Naruto and Sasuke. He and Kiba play Soccer. Neji-nii plays basketball along with Shino and Sai. Anyway Shikamaru is very wise for a teenager, he knows the right words to say to a person, and has helped me through some rough times.

Anyway as I walk by I feel a hand grab my own, I look up to see Naruto smiling at me. "Hey! Is my girlfriend just gonna pass by without saying hi?" he asked happily. I stared at him white eyed, as he leans down and kisses my cheek, He kissed me! In school, on the cheek...

"N-Naruto..." I manage to say as he laughs and takes hold of my hand. "Hinata if you keep turning like that everytime I kiss you, you just might go mute." he asked. I couldn't help but smile.

This is it...the very reason why High School is such what Shikamaru would call troublesome. I have gym class, and what does gym class mean for an over-weight, insecure girl like me? Simple, center atention and open for insults. And it's even more troublesome that Ino (the blonde haired girl who had knocked me down a few weeks ago) and her groupies are here.

As I am in class with my gym uniform, we are told to run 5 laps outside the field. Out there it's hot so I'm sweating like crazy, I run my own pace as I see the other...skinny girls pass me like nothing. Ino has done 3 laps and I'm still in my second. I feel so embarressed and am out of breath. I look next to me at the other field and see Naruto running along with the guys. He's so fit and doesn't look tired at all...unlike me.

By now all of the girls have finished their laps...while me, I have one more lap. I am already sweating like crazy. "C'mon! Hyuga pick up the pace!" The coach yells at me. As I run I turn and see Naruto along with the other guys walk inside, one of the guys pokes Naruto as he points in my direction. Now I feel embarressed it's bad enough the girls are laughing at me now I'm embarressing Naruto.

I hate this...I can hardly breath, I'm sweaty and dirty...and Naruto must find me nasty-looking. I finally stop running as I look ahead and see the coach along with the other girls.

"HYUGA! YOU ARE NOT THINKING ABOUT WALKING THE REST! CONTINUE RUNNING, YOUR ALMOST THERE COME ON!" Even though she's yelling, she's not insulting me...she's encouraging me. And finally with the small streangth I had left I jog lightly and make it. The coach clapps as she pats my back. "Good job, girl..."

I look at her and only smile since I'm still trying to catch my breath. I then see Ino and her friends their holding their nose and scrunching up their faces as they stare at me...I must stink badly.

After I refreshend myself up, I walk out of the locker and ahead of me I see Ino and Naruto. What is Naruto doing with Ino? I can't understand what their saying as I slowly make my way closer. Naruto see's me and runns up to me and takes hold of my hand, we make our way back to Ino.

"Can Hinata-chan come along too?" he suddenly asks her, me come along? To where? Where are we going?

Ino looks at me like saying the words 'Are you serious?' then she looks at mines and Naruto's interwhined hands. "Naruto-kun, are you and Hinata dating?" she asks him. She called him Naruto-kun...are they both that close...but Naruto didn't address her as Ino-chan, maybe she calls him that and he lets her.

"Yea! That's why I hope she can come too! I would be lonely without her!" Naruto says as he nuzzles my cheeks right there! In front of Ino too! I know I'm blushing like crazy. Ino suddenly smirks at me and nodds

"Sure, Hinata can come." she says. What? She allowed me to attend...how come?

"Thanks Ino!" Naruto says gratefully, Ino smiles at him. But it looks like an innocent smile...something that doesn't suit her.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun, anyway see you Saturday!" with that she leaves. I am confused, why did she allow me to come if she's always being mean to me. But where exactly are we going?

"We should start heading out. Can I walk you home?" Naruto asks me as we leave the gym. I smile as I nodd. "Sure I-I won't m-mind..." I tell him as he grinns and grips my hand tighter, my father had already met Naruto and Haruko has too.

As we leave the school and start to make our way towards my house I look up at Naruto. "Um...N-Naruto?" I ask.

"Hmmm?"

"W-Where exactly are w-we going on S-Saturday?" I ask him, he looks at me and winks. "To the beach of course!" I suddenly froze..the beach? That's where we're going? TO THE BEACH!?

"Hinata-chan? Did you not want to go?" He asks me seeing as I had suddenly stopped walking once he told me where we were going. I really don't want to go but Naruto wants to..I mean his friends will be there and I don't want to take away his fun so..I will bare it.

"N-No it's a-alright Naruto, I-I will go w-with you..." Just then I feel him wrap his arms around me. "Thanks Hinata-chan! I promise you will have fun!" He's always concerning himself about me...I should go for him, no matter how much I don't want to.

We resume our walk in silence...just enjoying each other's moment. But I'm nervous about Saturday. Once we reach my doorstep we bid farewell and he kisses me goodbye and leaves, promising he'll text me later.

At home I quickly call Sakura and Tenten, I need to talk to them, so I ask them if they can spend the night with me and they agree. At 7 they come in and I quickly have them meet me in my room.

"So Hinata-chan, whats wrong?" Sakura asks me full with concern. I look at them before I take a deep breath. "I n-need your h-help..." I say. They gaze at once another and look back at me. "Sure!"

"With what?"

"U-Um...I'm going t-to the b-beach.." I finally confess to them. They then laugh, but I think nothing of it since they never laughed **at** me. I feelmy face burn up. "I-Its not f-funny...I dont k-know what to do..."

"Are you talking about Ino's party on Saturday?" Sakura asks..how did she know?

"Yes...h-how did you...?" I start to say.

"Ino invited Sasuke-kun, knowing that I was dating so he asked me to go with him!" she says. I'm so happy at least I know I won't be alone. "B-but what w-will I wear...I-I cant go i-in a bikini...like m-most girls." I say lowly but they hear me anyway.

"Hinata-chan...Naruto won't care if you go in a bathing suit or not. He will be happy that your there regardless." Tenten says to me as she walks up to me and holds my hand. "Your beautiful the way you are Hinata, so don't feel intimedated by Ino, she's a flat-chested hore comparred to you!" She adds with a smile.

"Haha I agree! Your boobs are way bigger then hers Hinata-chan!" Sakura adds and like always I feel alot better as I laugh with them.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll be right there with you." Sakura reassures me and I know that everything will be allright.

Saturday came and I...HATED IT! All the girls came in bikini's, even Sakura came in a bikini...and me. I only wore a shirt with some shorts. Sakura stayed with me for a while but then I convinced her to go and be with Sasuke, I didn't want to ruin her fun because I didn't want to be here in the first place.  
Naruto told me I looked beautiful...he didn't mean it. I watched as he played with his friends with a few girls along the shore. He must think their beautiful compared to me...

"Hey Hinata-chan!" I suddenly look up to see Naruto...wait why is Ino holding his arm like that. And Naruto doesn't seem to mind. I'm probably a bother to him...he's probably going to say that I could go home so that he won't have to see my fat self just sitting here watching him and the rest have fun.

"Come to the water! It's nice!" he tells me with a grinn. I'm happy that he wants me to come into the water with him...but I cant I didn't bring a bathing suit so I can't go in my clothes.  
"I-It's ok, I-I'm fine just s-sitting here!" I yell back to him.

"You've been sitting since we got here! Come on Hinata, play with us!" He yells back. I don't want to go in there...I dont want to go in with all those pretty girls with their perfect bodies.

"I-I'm fine! I'll s-stay seated!" I yell again for the second time. Please...just drop it Naruto.

"But Hinata-chan!" He yells more loudly.

"Forget her Naruto! Its her fault for not bringing a bathing suit! You can still have fun with me though..." I hear Ino tell him as she has her hand in his chest. I expect Naruto to shove her, tell her no way that I'm his girlfriend and she should respect that. But all...he does is scratch the back of his head.

I knew it...now that he see's Ino's body and everyone elses and looks at me, he doesn't like it. I knew it was a bad idea comming here. I stand up and walk away from the scene not wanting to watch them anymore. I make my way toward the food court and go up to the counter. There I see a young girl as she looks at me up and down.

"What can I get you?" she asks me. I look at her menu and then at her. "I-I'll have a c-chocolate shake, a pieace of b-brownie and s-some fries please.." she's looking at me, I know she is. She's thinking. 'That's the reason your soo fat because you eat too much!' But I don't care! I just want to not think about Ino, Naruto, nor anything!

I take my food outside and start to devour it down, I eat and drink then drink then eat and eat some more and drink. I can never compare to Ino! I mean, look at her and look at me! She's pretty, tall, outspoken, and confident while me...I'm...I'm

I feel tears fall down my cheeks as I start to cry silently, but I never stop eating...I cry as I eat my food and drink my shake. I'm a fatty...a good-for-nothing-fatty!

"Hey Naruto! I found her..." That voice...please don't let it be. I turn and see Ino and her friends along with Naruto who comes up with his friends. "She already beated us to the food...we were going to get ice creme, maybe a shake would have been good." Ino said as she looked at me.

I can't believe it...everyone was starring at me, and I'm eating like a pig with my eyes already red from the tears...I'm embarressing Naruto he must be disgusted by me as well. "Hinata-chan, you suddenly left I was really worried." Naruto says as he sits infront of me, I could only stare at him. He grinns at me as he grabs some of my fries and puts them in his mouth. "Hehe...it's good."

He always finds a way to make me smile when I'm sad, I look at him. "I-I'm sorry N-Naruto..." I apologize, he takes hold of my hand and I look at him. "Don't be, I should be the one. I haven't spend time with you...please forgive me." he tells me with a look of pain and regret. Why is he apologizing? He never does anything wrong...I shake my head. "D-Don't blame yourself N-Naruto..." I put my avalaible hand on top of his...

"Naruto-kun, we're all planning to go to the amusement park now, wanna come?" Ino says interruprting the moment. Naruto looks at her as he smiles. "Sure that sounds like fun!, how about you Hinata-chan?" he asks me, eyes begging for me to say yes. He wants to be with his friends...what kind of a girlfriend will I be if I didn't allow him to have fun with his friends. So I only nodd in agreement.

"Great! Let's get going!" He yells as he stands up and walks up to me and helps me up. I just want this day to end...

As we make our way to the park, they decide to go on the roller coaster. As we get in line one of the operators walks up to me.  
"Ma'am I'm sorry but I can't let you get on..." I can already guess why...

"And why not?" Naruto asks angrily.

"Sir, the ride can only hold a certain amount of pounds, I apologize but allowing your girlfriend to come aborad could put you and the other riders in danger." I simply stepped out of line. Naruto did too, but I stopped him by putting my hands on his chest. "N-Naruo...it's fine y-you go ahead I-I'll wait here.." I reassure him.

"HInata-chan...are you sure?" he asks me. I simply nodd as I hold in my tears...please stay with me. Don't go on the ride with Ino. Please don't Naruto...

"If you say so..." With that he gets back in line, and Ino walks next to him and wraps her arm around his, he doesn't move it away.

I watch as they get on and sit next to each other..I simply walk away and sit in a bench. That's all I was able to do since I came to the park with them, just sit and wait! I see Naruto and everyone else walking, Ino still has her arm around them, then suddenly a little girl comes up.

"Excuse me, your girlfriend is pretty can I take a picture of you two kissing?" No...she's not his girlfriend I am...Me Hinata! Not Ino! I look at Naruto as he says something but then I see Ino kissing him, and he's letting her...why? I-I thought he liked me...

What am I kidding, no one will ever love me! No one will ever love a FATTY like me, I'm ugly, shy, insecure, and FAT! I can't take this anymore. I get up and run away. As I run...as I only could I hear Naruto call my name. I don't want to see him, hear him, nor have anything to do with him.

As I run out of the park a hand grabs my wrist and twirls me around to where I'm facing Naruto. I try to escape his grip. "Hinata-chan...let me explain." he starts.

"T-There's nothing to e-explain Naruto...I u-understand..." I say as I look away. I feel him touch my chin and have me face him again. "Hinata-chan...I like you." I've had it.

"You like nothing Naruto! If you liked me, you would have noticed I never wanted to come in the first place because i don't like Ino, you would have noticed that I didn't want to go into the water because I felt ugly! You would have noticed that-that the reason I left was because I'm fat!" I yell it to him all in his face.

His eyes contain...sadness..pain..regret..conern..worriedne ss...and affection. But I know it's a lie why would he want me? Why me? When he can have any pretty girl he wanted..I know touch my belly and jiggle it.

"Look Naruto..." He doesn't look at it. I put both of my hands in his cheeks and have him face me, I see tears start welling up, but I don't care. "Look at me..." he finally does as I move my hands around my belly and arms. "This...it's not going away. You say you l-like me but y-you don't. Y-You diserve someone w-who can do t-the things you d-do..." I can feel tears start to form.

"Y-You need s-someone who y-you can j-jogg with, who you c-can swim with...s-someone who you will b-be proud to b-be seen with. And t-that's not me and i-it will never be me. S-So let's e-end this now...and y-you can be w-with a regular b-beautiful person.." with that I leave. Naruto calls me but I don't stop.

I return back to my home, Tenten is there and she see's me crying. "Hinata! What happend?" I sat in my bed and continued to cry. "What did Naruto do?" I looked at her. "He d-did nothing T-Tenten...it w-was me...i c-couldn't h-handle it." She comes to me and embraces me. "Hinata...there, there everythings going to be ok." She reassures me.

**xoxoxo**

The following week I did not go to school, why was I going to go and be hurt in the thought of seeing Naruto with Ino. Sakura and Tenten comforted me and Neji-nii would sometimes not go to school and stay with me. I go to my step mother Haruko, I knock on her door.

"Come in..." I walk into her room, my step mother is a very kind person. She has black hair and the funny part is she isn't a Hyuga, she used to be a good friend of Kurenai (she's one of my friends) she presented father to her and they suddenly got along swell. I like Haruko because she reminds me of mom, she's mellow and can calm my father down whenever he goes overboard with his temper.

"O-Oka-san..." I say as I walk up to her. She looks at me and smiles. "So have you decided about what we spoke about?" she asks me kindly.

"Yes...I will go." I tell her. Her smile goes wider as she walks up to me and embraces me. "Hinata..all I want is for you to be happy. And I know that the only place you will be happy is if you stay with your uncle Hizashi **:NOTE: I'm not sure if I spelled his name right. **

**-Flashback-**

_"Hinata...May I speak to you for a minute." Haruko tells me as I'm eating a cinnamon bun. _  
_"Sure.." I say as I follow her towards her bedroom. As I go in there, I close the door behind me. _

_"W-what did you want t-to talk to me a-about?" I tell her. _

_"HInata...i'm worried about you.." I looked at her confused. "W-Worried...why I-I'm fine." I reassure her. She now glares at me and I know she hates it when I lie. _  
_"O-ok...but I d-don't know what to do..." i say nervously. _

_"Hinata, your father and I have been talking and we think it's best if you go and spend a few months with your uncle Hizashi, I'm sure he can help you." she tells me. _

_"U-um...I'm n-not sure." I don't really know if I should go, what if it doesn't go well? Then I will disappoint Haruko and Father too._

_"Hinata...I don't want to force you, so whenever your ready just come and tell me." she tells me warmly. I smile at her. "Thank you..."_

**-End Flashback-**

I left the next morning, I had called Sakura and Tenten and told them what was going on..I didn't call Naruto, no matter how much I wanted to. Father drove me to the country side of Konoha, along with Neji-nii and Hanabi who came to see me off.

"Hinata...be careful and if anything goes wrong just call me and I will come right away." my father tells me. I smile at him. "Yes F-Father...'

We then arrive to our destination, as we walk out we see a small house along with a wide open space. There are no other houses around here so I know I will be doing some extreme things.

"Hey! About time you payed me a visit!" I looked ahead and smiled as I felt my eyes tear. My uncle was my best friend...like my mom I was able to tell him everything. I ran to him as he captured me in an embrace. "Uncle..."

"My Hinata, how much you've grown...we have alot of catching up to do." He looks at Neji-nii and hugs him too. He and Neji-nii talk 24/7, so their reunion wasn't as emotional as it was for me when I saw him.

After my father leaves and I give him anything that could distract me. (for instance like my phone). So me and uncle go inside, his house isn't big but it's warm and very homely. We sit down as he looks at me. "Hinata...you've really gotten beautiful." I'm used to those lies.

"You think I'm lying don't you...?" I look at him...how did he know.

"HInata, you are very insecure about yourself...and you lack self-confidence." he tells me as I simply remain silent, I can't help it.

"I...I want to be strong..." I say to him. "I-I want to be able t-to do things normal girls do. I want to run, ride a bike, skate, swim, and I want to be able to allow someone to love me! B-But I can't because I a-always feel ugly w-when I look at my self in the mirror!" I confess as I then brake down and start to cry. I then feel two arms wrap themselves around me.

"There, there you finally let all your feelings out. Now the real battle can begin.." he faces me and wipes my tears away. "We will start tommarow...are you ready?" he asks me. I look at him and I smile brightly.

"Yes..I'm ready. Please help me Uncle..."

**xoxoxo**

I've been away for 6 months, during those six months I went through one of the hardest things I went in my life. But no matter if there were times when I wanted to give up, I would remember the reason why I was doing this training in the first place and I would find the courage to continue.

Before I was a insecure and unconfident girl, who would shy away from the world and would be afriad to get close to anyone.

But now, I'm different, I'm more confident, I'm no longer inscure and I'm ready to start my life anew. I see my house and it hasn't changed a bit. I get out of the car and make my way towards the door and I open it slowly. "Hello! Father! Neji-nii! Hanabi!" I yell.

"She's here!" I hear a voice, and Hanabi walks into the living room, when she see's me her eyes go wide. "N-Nee-chan..is that you?" she asks. I look at her and giggle. "Why of course..don't I get a hug." Hanabi nodds as she runs into my arms. "Nee-chan you look pretty!"

"Thank you Hanabi." I tell her as we pull away as Father, Haruko, and Neji-nii walk in. Neji-nii hugs me saying how much he missed me and how proud he is on me. Haruko who has tears in her eyes smiles at me. "Look at you...this is the real Hinata." she tells me as I nodd and walk up to her and hug her. "Thank you..Oka-san.." I tell her.

After a warm reunion with my family I walk upstairs to my room and start to unpack my bags until I hear a familiar tone, I look to see my phone. I walk toward it and turn it on.  
"I have...over 100 unread text messages and 50 missed phone calls." As I checked them I realized hat their all from one specific person.

"Naruto..."

I want to call him back...but I'm too tired from the long trip so I will wait until tommarow. The next day I call Sakura and Tenten, who sounded happy when they heard my voice. It didn't take long for me to see them run up to my door and ring my bell. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi we're here to see Hinata-chan" Sakura says.. I couldn't help but giggle.  
"Your looking at her..." I tell them

Their eyes go wide as a hugh smile spreads across their mouths as they both capture me in a bear hug. "Oh my gosh! Hinata you look great!" Tenten added.

"HInata-chan, you look amazing!" Sakura adds.  
"Thank you...I missed you both so much.

After that we gather in my room and they ask me tons of questions about my journey.  
"What made you decide to go?" Tenten asks me suddenly. That question caught me offgaurd but I thought nothing of it.

"I realized that I was harming myself...all I did was pity myself and expected to turn beautiful in thin air. I then decided that I myself needed to change not just physically but mentally. If I was ever going to recieve respect I needed to learn to respect myself. So I did I weighed 200 pounds but I now weigh 120 pounds." I say it with a wide smile with my face.

"We're so proud of you, Hinata." Tenten comments as I smile at them. Suddenly I start to twidle my fingers. "Say...I was wondering if you could tell me about Naruto." I say as I feel my cheeks warm up.

"He was really upset when you left, he was even more upset when he found out you left without telling him anything. He would call you during school hours knowing that he would get in trouble." I listened in shock...and I felt bad, because I was the cause of his pain. All I want is to see him.

"I want to see him..." I confess to them. Both of them smirk. "Do you love him?" those four words make me look at them wide eyed. Love?...I mean I liked him...but love?

Wait...as I was away he's all I ever thought about. When I had the urge to given in I would think of him and what he would say and I was able to cheer up. He gives me streangth, he's warm-hearted and was always taken good care of me. I know now that he truley cared and liked me...but I was to busy about my self that I didn't notice it.

"Yes, I love him with all my heart." I tell them.

"Ok then!" Sakura said as she stood up and looked at me, her face filled with a mischevious look.  
"Then you two have to talk to each other ASAP!" Tenten adds as she also stands up.

"What do you mean?" I ask them. They grab my phone and hand it to me. "Call him and tell him to meet you somewhere." she tells me.

I can feel my heart beat rapidly as I text Naruto. I take a while to figure out exactly what I'm going to write, unitl I have it all planned out.

_'Hi Naruto, _

_I know that it's been a while but if it's ok with you, I would like to talk to you about something that I feel you should've known a long time ago. So if you can please meet me at the school rooftop today at 5:00p.m. _

_I will be waiting._

I look at it and reread it...it sounds good so I send it. All I have to do now is wait until 5:00, but before that I'm going to go shopping with Sakura and Tenten!

Hours pass and I am dressed as I make my way towards the school. I'm wearing a blue tank with some black pants along with some white and blue sandals. My hair is down. I can feel my heart beating rapidly as I see the secret path that leads me toward the rooftop.

I climb the stairs and walk out towards the light and stop as I see a figure, this figure was dressed in some black sweats with an orange line running down along with a plain white shirt...he had blonde hair..and sun-kissed skin.

I walk up to him and am now standing behind him...I feel so nervous. "N-Naruto..." I finally say. I see him stiffen as he turns and once he sees me he stays frozen as his mouth is hunged open.

"H-Hinata-chan...is that you?" he asks surprisingly. I giggle at him.

"Don't you like it?" I ask him pretending to feel upset.

"No! I didn't mean that...you look beautiful. But why did you change?" Change? Why did he ask that?

"Because I was hurting myself Naruto, I was eating too much, and I didn't love nor value myself like I should. I was suffering and I wanted to stop suffering and finally be me." I tell him honestly.

"Hinata-chan...I'm sorry" He's apologizing? Why?

"Sorry?...how come?" I ask him, wanting to know the reason.

"I wasn't the boyfriend you wanted me to be. I didnt pay attention to your feelings...I left you alone many times didn't I? When Ino kissed me I pushed her away but then I noticed you running off and I knew you had saw. I didn't know that Ino wanted to break us apart...I stopped talking to her since that day." He says this has I notice his eyes red...had he been crying because of me?

"I called you and texted you everyday, hoping that you would talk to me. But I then thought that maybe you were still angry so I would come by your house in hopes of seeing you. But then Sakura told me that you had left. I wanted to tell you that I loved you..." My heart stops as my cheeks go red. He loved me? Loved...wait loved? so that means that now. I tried to stop myself from crying.

"So now...you don't l-love m-me..?" I ask. I hear him chuckle as he walks up to me. "You know, you may look cute now but I do miss the old Hinata-chan." He's now infront of me and holds my cheek. "The one who blushes when I say something embarressing, the one who gets lost for words when I kiss her." he now traces my lower lip with his thumb.

"N-Naruto, don't apologize to me..." I now say as I take hold of his hand, his eyes look deeply into my own. "I'm the reason why y-you were hurting, before I didn't l-love my self so I w-wasn't able to l-let you love me t-the way I l-love you..." I confess to him and his cheeks were also blushing.

"So...do you love me Hinata-chan?" he asked me as he holds me tightly.

"Yes Naruto-kun...I do love you. Now and Forever..." I say happily as I wrap my arms around him.

"Also one thing..." I hear him say as he pulls away and looks at me. "No matter if you weigh 200 lbs or 0lbs I will always love you for you. It makes me no different what size you are, I love you for you. " He tells me honestly. Tears now flow from my eyes as he wiped them away. "So Hinata-chan...do you want to start over.?"

I nodd in agreement, smiling warmly. "I'd like thiat.

Just then he standing and pulls out an object. "I wanted to give you this, but I couldn't find you so I decides to be pateint and hope" He hands me my object as a small box. I open it and feel shocked by what I see, there is a bracelet, it's so pretty.

"N-Naruto...thank you, so much it really means alot" I tell him gratefully. He smiles goofingly.  
"Hehe no problem.." Just then he looks at me and walks up to me. "Hinata-chan...I m soo happy that you feel the same." he holds me tighter. I wrapp my arms around him. "M-Me too...

Just then we pull away and I avoid his gaze but it's once again being forced to look at him, he leans in and his lips brush mine, I don't care anymore, as I wrapp my arms around him and allow him to deepen the kiss. I let out a moan as he leans me toward the wall as we make out more and more. I'm so happy to be able to kiss him back and show him how much I love him.

After that we pull away and as we're both breathing hard, he grinns at me. "Hehe now I'm worried about all the guys that are going to be after you during school tommarow." I giggle at him. "T-They can s-say all they want, but your t-the only one I w-will ever love. I w-want to be with you...Naru-kun" I tell him as I blush.

"Hehe...you finally add a suffix in my name, i'm glad to have you back Hina-chan.." he tells me as he leans in and kissess me softly. and sweetly.

"I love you Naru-kun..." I tell him honestly and truthfully.

"As do I Hina-chan..." he tells me. Hina-chan...I like that name.

The next day in school, so many boys flirted with me and asked me out. Naru-kun would walk next to me, holding my hand, and would kiss me from time to time. I didn't mind in fact I found it cute. All I know is that I've changed...I'm no longer the sad little girl who only felt bad for herself. Now I'm confident and strong physically and mentally. Naru-kun always told me he loved me even when I was over-weight. I guess that means that those 200 pounds of fat I held were actually 200 pounds full of love that caused me and Naru-kun to be together.

I can now say High School is troublesome but it's also a place full of opportunities and changes.

**I thought about this in my head, so I said. 'Why not write it down' I personally love this story! But I will still like to here your opinions so please review! ^_^ **


End file.
